comicsretconfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Arrow
Olivia Queen is the grand daughter of famed Industrialist and Entrepreneur Jameson Queen. She was born Jonas Oliver and discovered that she was intersexed at the age of 14. Statistics: Character Summary: *Name: Olivia Queen, formerly Jonas Oliver, "Ollie" to his best friend Mia. *Codename: Green Arrow, also called Miss Arrowette for a bit *Age: Jonas is 14 when the story starts but turns 15. Jameson Queen makes Olivia 16 so she can drive a car. *Height: 5' 6" *Weight: About 110 pounds *Stats: ??? *Powers: None that she's aware of but might have enhanced awareness as well as some control over time, enabling her to sense and dodge incoming attacks. *Talents: Skilled Archer, trained by one of the world's greatest Archers, Merlyn. *Accessories: Bow and Arrows, some of which are trick arrows. Also possesses a GL Power Ring, mainly for communication. *Education: Former freshman in high school but because of her name and age change has been bumped up to Sophomore. Is currently enrolled at Elias School for Girls in Northern California. *Associated with: Mia Dearden, Josie Reyes, Jade Skills/Abilities: Narrative: History: Jonas Oliver went on vacation with his parents in Miami Florida. While out sailing, their boat was caught in a storm and set off course. They were found by a group of drug dealers who boarded their vessel in an attempt to rob them. Jonas' father, Gregory, is killed trying to protect his family. Due to Jonas' feminine nature, in part because he's intersexed, the pirates mistake him for a girl. When they try to have their way with him, his mother, Jessica, tried to come to his rescue and is killed in the process. The pirates then try to kill Jonas but he jumps overboard. He washes up on a "star shaped" island where he spends the next three months or so. There he hones his archery skills all the while his body continues to change, transforming him more into the young woman that his intersexed body makes him out to be. Eventually he is rescued by a passing Queen Industries cruise liner. But once onboard, Jonas is called into a hero like role when the boat is seized by pirates. He dons a disguise and saves the day. The press dub him "Miss Arrowette." Back in the states, Jonas is eventually found by his grandfather, who decides to declare Jonas Oliver dead and create a new persona for him in the form of his estranged 16 year old granddaughter, Olivia Queen. Its clear that Jameson's health is failing and he's trying to groom Olivia to take his place as the new CEO of Queen Industries. Olivia is forbidden to have any contact with her old life., including her friends, Mia Dearden and Roy Harper. But she disobeys her grandfather's wishes and seeks out Mia, rescuing her from a self destructive downward spiral. Mia becomes convinced that Olivia would make the perfect superhero and together the two of them create the Green Arrow. After fighting a Meta named Brick, Olivia draws the attention of the Green Lantern Jade. Though Olivia is reluctant to become a full fledged hero, she's thrown into it after the murder of her grandfather at the hands of her old teacher, Merlyn. Appearance: Jonas is a thin feminine looking boy with a girlish figure, shoulder length blonde hair and small breasts. But he soon develops into a beautiful and attractive young woman. In Blue Bug from Outer Space, Olivia Queen has long blonde hair often wore in a long braid that the press nickname the "Queen Twist". Personality: In the beginning, during a lot of his flashbacks, Jonas is shy and introverted. A lot of the guys in his school mistake him for a girl and hit on him, which disturbs him a great deal. As Olivia, she's a lot more confident, having grown to except her body and actual flaunt it a bit. In Blue Bug from Outer Space, she teases and even flirts with Jaime Reyes. Category:Characters Category:Heroes